Blood : The Begining of The Dark
by Kagami Kurotsuki
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang Shinobi yang mahir menggunakan Katana sebagai senjata utamanya. Kehebatannya dalam menguasai Kenjutsu sudah diakui oleh dua Master Kenjutsu Konoha. Tapi, dari itu semua, ada satu rahasia besar yang tersembunyi didalam dirinya. Itu adalah... Kutukannya. (Ngawur Sumarry). AU, OOC, VampireNaru. StrongNaru.


**Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

Malam hari yang gelap disebuah tempat antah berantah. Dengan hembusan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit, serta kicauan para serangga menambah suasana sunyi tempat tersebut. Ditempat tersebut terlihat sesosok pemuda kisaran umur 16 tahun tengah berlari dengan sebuah pedang Katana tergenggam erat ditangan kirinya. Sosok pemuda itu tak terlihat begitu jelas akibat suasana yang gelap gulita. Ia terus berlari dengan derap langkah kaki yang cepat, seolah menghindari sesuatu yang mengejar dirinya.

Dan benar saja beberapa derap langkah kaki terdengar dibelakangnnya. Hentakkan langkah kaki yang silih berganti dengan nada seirama, membuktikan ada lebih dari 1 orang yang mengejar dirinya. Membalikkan wajahnya, ia melihat dibelakangnya terdapat 5 orang yang sedang berlari cepat mengejar dirinya. Dirinya langsung menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya, seraya pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka berlima.

Tapi sayangnya, komplotan ini bukanlah sekedar orang biasa yang mengejar dirinya. Layaknya seperti masyarakat desa yang tengah mengejar seorang pencuri. Pemuda ini tahu kalau mereka ini bukanlah orang biasa yang tengah mengejar dirinya. Derap langkah kaki yang sama serta formasi pengejaran mereka, membuktikan kalau mereka adalah seseorang yang terlatih.

Dan benar saja instingnya langsung memberontak tak kala puluhan senjata tajam mulai menghujani dirinya. Seketika ia berhenti dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. Tangan kananya dengan sigap langsung memagang tungkai Katana miliknya dengan erat. Ekspresi wajahnya tak begitu terlihat begitupun dengan raut matanya yang terhalang oleh poni rambutnya. Dan dengan kecepatan yang mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh seorang manusia…

Ia menangkis semua serangan itu.

Yang terlihat oleh mata musuhnya mungkin hanya sekelejap bayang-bayang hitam dengan sebuah suara metal yang saling beradu. Pemuda itu dengan gaya elegan langsung memasukan kembali Katana tersebut kedalam sarungnya hingga terdengar bunyi "Tik". Tapi ia tahu satu hal. Akibat dirinya yang menangkis semua serang tersebut, sekarang dirinya sudah terkepung oleh 5 orang tadi. Melihat sekeliling, pemuda tersebut tak menemukan celah untuk kabur dari mereka. Terpaksa dirinya harus mengalahkan mereka. Tak ada pilihan baginya, ia harus bertarung.

Sama sepemikiran, mereka berlima sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan mengambil pedang mereka masing-masing dari punggung. Begitupun dengan pemuda tersebut, ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. Belum ada pergerakan dari mereka semua, termasuk pemuda tersebut. Mereka semua terdiam cukup lama, menunggu siapa yang akan menyerang duluan. Entah itu salah satu dari mereka atau pemuda tersebut. Dan ketika sehelai daun yang melayang dari langit yang langsung mendarat menuju tanah yang hitam…

Pertarungan dimulai.

Dengan cepat, pemuda tersebut langsung mencabut Katana miliknya dan mulai menerjang salah satu musuh didepannya. Dengan sigap musuh langsung menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Tidak tinggal diam, 4 temannya langsung membantu menyerang pemuda tersebut. Dengan langkah yang cepat pemuda itu kemudian menghindari sebari menangkis serangan pedang mereka. Jual beli serangan langsung tercipta antara pemuda tersebut dengan mereka. Pemuda itu nampak kewalahan menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh mereka.

Ia langsung mundur, sejauh mungkin untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka berlima. Tampak beberapa luka sayatan menghiasi sekujur tubuh miliknya. Entah itu luka ringan dan berat sekalipun. Nafas miliknya memburu, seraya menahan rasa sakit dan lelah disekujur tubuh yang mulai meronta-ronta meminta istirahat.

Ia terlihat memasukan Katana miliknya kembali kedalam sarungnya. Ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. Terlihat keseriusan yang dipancarkan dari sikap bertarung pemuda tersebut. Mereka berlima yang merasakan aura yang kuat mulai mensiagakan diri mereka untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang akan datang.

Bagi mereka, ini adalah keputusan yang sangat buruk untuk melawan pemuda ini. Siapa sangka mereka berlima dapat dikalahkan dengan cepat olehnya. Mereka juga meyakini bahwa pemuda ini seharusnya sudah mati atau tidak sekarat dengan luka berat yang mereka berikan. Tapi entah kenapa semua luka itu tidak memberikan efek apapun padanya. Dan inilah akhir mereka, mati mengenaskan ditangan pemuda tersebut.

Deskprisi kematian mereka juga bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan. Lihat saja hasil pertarungan ini. Potongan tubuh yang terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Lautan darah yang membasahi tanah hitam menjadi merah pekat dengan bau amis. Bahkan ada satu dari mereka yang ditebas hingga menjadi potongan terkecil oleh pemuda tersebut.

Saat ini pemuda tersebut tengah berdiri disalah satu pemuda yang keadaan tubuhnya masih utuh. Tapi tidak dengan luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Persentase orang tersebut untuk hidup mungkin juga tak lama. Saat ini dia sedang sekarat. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat pedangnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah miliknya. Dengan cepat pula pemuda tersebut langsung melayangkan sayatannya menuju leher pria tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa leher pemuda itu tidak putus atau setidaknya menganga dengan sayatan yang dalam. Pemuda tersebut hanya memberikan goresan tipis pada leher pria tersebut hingga darah mulai keluar merembes dari sayatan tersebut.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak siapapun. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah membunuh mereka berlima saat ini sedang melakukan hal yang tidak wajar, bahkan bisa dibilang menjijikan. Pemuda tersebut saat ini tengah menghisap darah yang merembes keluar dari leher pria tadi. Entah berapa banyak darah yang sudah ia hisap, tak ada yang tahu.

Hingga tak lama ia menghentikan aktifitas menghisap darah pria tersebut. Setelahnya ia langsung berdiri secara perlahan dengan wajah yang menengadah menuju langit. Nafas miliknya sedikit memburu entah karena apa. Disela-sela bibirnya tampak darah yang mulai merembes keluar. darah tersebut langsung membentuk lajur kecil hingga akhirnya setitik darah itu menetes dari mulutnya.

Ia masih berada dalam posisi seperti itu, tak bergeming sekalipun dari posisinya. Perlahan cahaya bulan purnama mulai menyinari area tersebut, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Hingga cahaya bulan tersebut mulai membasahi pemuda tersebut dan memperlihatkan ciri-ciri pemuda itu.

Rambut pirang secerah matahari yang bersinar dan agak jabrik. Bibir yang masih meneteskan beberapa titik darah. Serta tubuh miliknya yang terbalut oleh percikan darah dari musuhnya. Tapi hal yang mengejutkan dari pemuda itu, hanya satu yakni rona mata miliknya.

Ia pun terlihat membuka kelopak mata miliknya secara perlahan. Dan terlihatlah warna mata biru Shaphire dengan pupil vertikal yang menusuk. Dengan pantulan sinar bulan menerangi, tampak mata itu bersinar terang dalam bayang-bayang miliknya. Apalagi dengan tatapan mata pemuda ini… yang begitu menusuk.

Ia…

…

..

.

 **Bukanlah Manusia**

 **Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

Dicsclaimer : yang pasinya bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini punya saya.

Genre: Supranatural, Tragedy, Horror(Maybe) dan lainnya.

Pairing : Naruto x …

Rate : T semi M

Warning: AU, OC , OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan kesalahan lainnya disetiap kata fic ini

Hope you enjoy with this fic.

* * *

Konohagakure.

Satu dari 5 desa Shinobi terbaik yang terletak di Negara api. Sebuah desa Shinobi yang terkenal karena selalu melahirkan Shinobi-shinobi jenius dan berbakat. Atas dedikasinya pada Negara dan sejarah pertarungan mereka, membuat desa Shinobi ini ditakuti oleh desa ninja lainnya.

Belum lagi dengan adanya senjata terkuat mereka yang kekuatannya bisa mengguncang dunia Shinobi. Yakni kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri tak lain adalah siluman rubah ekor 9 yang konon kekuatannya paling kuat diantara semua Bijju. Dengan kyuubi berada ditangan Konoha sudah pasti kekuatan militer mereka sangat kuat.

Belum lagi dengan setiap klan hebat yang menaungi isi desa Konoha. Sebut saja klan mereka Uchiha yang terkenal akan Sharingannya ataupun Hyuuga dengan Byakugan mereka. Dan juga klan Namikaze yang terkenal dengan pengendalian elemen petir dan angin mereka. Konon katanya elemen petir milik klan Namikaze bisa menghancurkan satu desa besar hanya dalam satu kali serang. Dengan seisi klan yang hebat dalam bertarung serta Bijju paling kuat. sudah pasti Konoha menjadi desa Shinobi terkuat diantara 5 desa ninja lainnya. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran semua orang. Hingga suatu insiden terjadi yang membuat 1 klan terkuat menghilang dari Konoha.

Cukup dengan cerita kebanggaan desa karena itu bukanlah fokus cerita. Pusat dari cerita ini sendiri akan menitik beratkan pada seorang anak kisaran umur 8 tahun yang berasal dari klan Namikaze. Dan sekarang pemuda tersebut sedang terdiam dihalaman rumahnya dengan tatapan datar. Didepan pemuda tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang runcing agak berantakkan tengah berlatih dengan pria yang tak lain adalah ayahnya.

Perempuan yang tengah berlatih itu adalah Namikaze Naruko serta sang ayah Namikaze Minato yang tengah melatih sang anak pertama. Sedangkan anak kecil yang hanya duduk melihat mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap datar melihat kakak perempuannya berlatih bersama sang ayah. Kenapa dirinya tidak ikut berlatih bersama mereka. Tentu saja dia tak bisa. Alasannya hanya satu. Karena dirinya…lemah

Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang hebat serta berbakat dengan menguasai semua ilmu Shinobi. Sementara dirinya sama seperti anak kebanyakan. Dirinya tak seberbakat seperti sang kakak yang dengan mudah menyerap dan menguasai semua ilmu Shinobi, entah itu Ninjutsu, Taijutsu dan Genjutsu. Sementara dirinya sulit sekali untuk menguasai 3 ilmu dasar tersebut.

Dan inilah yang bisa dia lakukan, hanya melihat. Melihat bagaimana sang kakak berlatih dengan semangat tinggi sementara dirinya hanya bisa terpaku disisi halaman. Jujur saja hatinya sedikit sakit menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya.

Sepertinya latihan mereka telah usai. Setelah menyampaikan beberapa hal pada sang kakak, Minato sang ayah langsung kembali menuju tempat bekerja yang tak lain adalah kantor Hokage. Ia pergi menggunakan Jutsu andalan miliknya yang hanya dia saja yang bisa menguasainya.

Melihat itu, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Sang kakak yang tahu adiknya sedari tadi melihat dirinya berlatih mencoba untuk menyapa, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu ketika sang adik sudah pergi jauh. Wajah semangat dirinya berubah menjadi wajah yang iba ketika melihat adiknya pergi tadi. Ia sudah tahu tentang masalah yang terjadi antara Naruto dan dirinya.

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan santai dilorong mansion Namikaze yang cukup panjang. Setelah sang kakak berlatih ia memutuskan untuk pergi berlatih juga di tempat rahasia miliknya. Walau sulit dalam mempelajari 3 jutsu dasar Shinobi, dirinya lebih tertarik mempelajari tentang Kenjutsu lebih dalam. Entah kenapa kilauan pedang tajam bisa mengikat hatinya sangat kuat, berbeda dengan 3 Jutsu dasar Shinobi. Walau ia tahu aspek terpenting dari Shinobi adalah 3 Jutsu dasar, tetap saja ia lebih memilih untuk memperdalam ilmu pedang. Walau ia lemah-lebih tepatnya biasa- dalam Jutsu tapi dirinya yakin bisa menutupi itu semua. Itu yang ia yakini.

Saat berjalan menuju kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan. Naruto bisa melihat sang ibu yang tengah berjalan berlawan arah kepadanya. Naruto sendiri tak tahu sang ibu akan kemana saat ini.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. Okaa-sama". Ucap Naruto dengan lembut namun terkesan datar.

"Ah Ohayou Naruto". Balas sang ibu.

Setelah membalas salam Naruto, ia langsung kembali melenggang pergi tanpa berucap sepatah apapun lagi padanya. Naruto sendiri sudah biasa dengan sikap sang ibu yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan dirinya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tak terlalu bisa dekat dengan keluarganya sendiri, bahkan dengan sang kakak. Karena dirinya tahu prioritas utama mereka, adalah sang kakak.

Ibunya sendiri yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, bukanlah seseorang yang berasal dari klan Namikaze, melainkan berasal dari klan diluar desa Konoha. Ia berasal dari sebuah desa didaerah Negara air, Yakni Uzumaki. Setelah menikah dengan sang ayah otomatis marga kelahirannya berubah. Saat ini beliau bernama Namikaze Kushina.

Setelah melihat sang ibu sudah pergi jauh, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi kekamarnya. Ia ingin segera mengambil peralatan latihanya dan pergi ketempat biasanya. Terlalu lama berdiam disini juga membuatnya merasa tak berguna. Setidaknya ia ingin mempunyai kelebihan untuk mengurangi kekurangannya itu.

…

 **Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

…

Namikaze Naruto saat ini tengah berada ditempat biasanya. Terlihat dirinya dengan kuat menggenggam pedang kayu. Ia sudah mengayunkan pedang tersebut lebih dari 200 kali. Berbeda dari waktu sebelumnya, ia hanya mampu mengayunkan pedang kayu tersebut kurang dari 200 kali. Yah baginya ini masih permulaan. Ia juga perlu latihan baru, entah itu meningkatkan kecepatan, stamina dan lainnya. jalannya masih sangat jauh.

Tapi waktu bergulir begitu cepat tanpa disadari oleh Naruto. Diumurnya sekarang ini yang sudah menginjak remaja, sudah banyak peningkatan kemampuan dan perbedaan tampilan darinya. Kemampuan pedang miliknya juga bisa dikatakan sangat terampil, sudah sangat terasah. Dirinya saat ini juga sudah menguasai banyak sekali teknik pedang. Bahkan Yugao dan Hayate yang terkenal sebagai master Kenjutsupun mengakui teknik pedang miliknya. Bahkan saat latihan satu lawan satupun, Hayate dan Yugao sangat kewalahan dalam menghadapi teknik pedang Naruto.

Naruto itu bisa dikatakan mirip dengan seseorang yang berasal dari desa ini juga. Dia adalah seorang Shinobi yang tak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu, tapi sangat terampil dalam menggunakan Taijutsu. Dikatakan mirip karena mereka mempunyai keahlian diatas rata-rata dalam satu bidang. Naruto dengan Kenjutsunya dan orang itu dengan Taijutsu miliknya.

Bukan berarti Naruto itu sangat mirip dengan orang sampai tak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu. Naruto bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu, tapi tak sehebat orang lain ataupun sang kakak. Perkembangan Ninjutsu miliknya sedikit lambat dari orang lain. Karena itu ia butuh usaha lebih untuk menyempurnakan satu atau dua Ninjutsu. Sampai saat ini ia hanya mampu menguasai Ninjutsu Rank-B bertipe elemen petir dan angin. Walau begitu, Kenjutsu miliknya sudah cukup untuk menutupi kekurangan tersebut.

Benar juga ada beberapa hal yang terlewatkan. Naruto saat ini sudah menjadi Shinobi berpangkat Chunin, berbeda dengan sang kakak yang sudah menjadi Jounin. Ia dan Naruko sendiri berbeda angkatan dalam masuk perguruan ninja. Naruto sendiri masuk 2 tahun setelah sang kakak lulus dari akademi. Dan juga saat ini Naruto juga sudah tidak tinggal lagi di Mansion milik klan Namikaze. Karena ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi antara Naruto dan keluarganya, membuat Naruto memilih untuk melenggang pergi dari kediamannya itu dan mencari tempat tinggal lain yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari mansion tempat dulu ia tinggal.

Hal yang cukup tak terduga.

Walau begitu Naruto bisa sedikit dekat dengan teman-teman kakaknya. Naruto bisa mengenal mereka ketika Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya pada mereka.

Tapi, ada satu rahasia penting mengenai dirinya yang hanya ia ketahui seorang. Satu rahasia yang tak akan pernah ia beberkan pada siapapun, termasuk keluarganya. Rahasia itu adalah keadaan dirinya sekarang ini. Ia tidaklah terkena penyakit parah hingga ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya ataupun rahasia lain mengenai dirinya. Yang ia sembunyikan tentang dirinya, hanya satu.

Kutukan.

Kutukan yang menjangkiti tubuhnya. Ia mendapat kutukan ini ketika ia berumur kira-kira 10 tahunan. Saat itu ia tak bisa mengingat dengan detail kejadian tersebut. Yang ia ingat dirinya saat itu terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tak jelas keberadaanya. Saat itu juga pandangan miliknya juga pudar, sulit melihat sekeliling. Terlebih lagi dirinya saat itu berada dalam kondisi lumpuh atau lebih halusnya tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Sekuat mungkin ia berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tapi percuma ia tak bisa bergerak. Hanya sebatas kepalanya saja yang bisa bergerak.

Naruto saat itu mengira dirinya mungkin tengah bermimpi. Dan kebetulan saat itu dirinya mengalami mimpi yang cukup buruk. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat sebelum berada disini adalah dirinya sedang berlatih menguasai salah satu tekhnik Kenjutusu miliknya. Saat itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur disembarang tempat akibat rasa lelah yang luar biasa. Dan karena itulah mungkin ia bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia berharap dirinya cepat terbangun dari mimpi ini.

Sayangnya saat Naruto mengatakan ini mimpi yang cukup buruk, saat itu juga ia menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dari mimpi cukup buruk berubah menjadi mimpi yang sangat buruk. Mimpinya berubah menjadi buruk, ketika ada suatu mahluk serba hitam yang mulai muncul didekatnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah mahluk itu mencoba berdiri dan kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat mahluk tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia dengan jenis kelamin perempuan. Ia tahu itu dari rambut panjang miliknya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hanya saja saat itu dirinya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa manusia tersebut.

Dan selanjutnya ia mulai merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa tak kala manusia yang perlu digaris bawahi itu sudah berada disampingnya. Naruto juga merasakan aura kuat yang menakutkan dari wanita ini. Ia ingin bangun saat ini juga dan langsung berlari sekuat mungkin dari hadapannya. Terlebih mata merahnya yang menyala tersebut, memberikan rasa takut yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan.

Ketakutannya semakin menjadi tak kala wajah yang menakutkan itu mulai mendekati wajah putih miliknya. Semakin dekat dan dekat, Naruto hampir bisa melihat bagaimana rupa wajah wanita ini. Tapi karena rasa takutnya yang sudah menjadi-jadi, Naruto memilih untuk menutup matanya. Tak kuat baginya untuk menatap lebih dekat wajah yang terlihat jelas itu. Dan entah kenapa cahaya mulai bersinar tak kala ia menutup kedua matanya. Cahaya putih yang perlahan mulai menyinari semua area tersebut. Hingga akhirnya cahaya tersebut bersinar sangat terang, sampai yang terlihat hanyalah objek berwarna putih.

…

…

…

Membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba, seolah ia telah terbebas dari maut yang menimpa dirinya. Naruto saat ini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah keterkejutannya itu. Menyadari bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi ia cukup bersyukur. Naruto mengira dia itu adalah seorang Shinigami yang datang untuk mengambil nyawanya. Naruto sepertinya cukup paranoid karena hal tadi.

Menggerakkan tubuhnya ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Setelah melihat sekeliling, entah kenapa ia merasa aneh. Ia merasa seperti itu karena dirinya tak pernah tahu tentang tempat ini. seharusnya ia berada di tempat latihannya bukan ditempat antah berantah seperti ini. Sekeliling tempat ini ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, tapi tidak menutupi cahaya matahari yang mau masuk kesini. Tapi kenapa, ia bisa berada disini?. Tersadar diatas batu besar ditempat yang tak pernah ia jamah. Tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Naruto lekas pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Naruto sempat meyakini kalau tak ada yang terjadi padanya. Mimpi buruk itu juga tercipta karena ia terlalu lelah berlatih. Kurang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya hingga pikirannya menjadi agak kacau. Sepertinya Naruto perlu bersantai. Yah memang tak terjadi apa-apa…

Walau tak lama.

Keanehan mulai menjangkiti dirinya. Keanehan itu dimulai ketika ia merasakan rasa pusing yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Ia sudah meminun segala obat untuk mengatasi rasa pusing tersebut. Hal aneh selanjutnya adalah saat dirinya bercermin. Saat itu ada perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada wajahnya. Saat itu ia melihat matanya sendiri tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Iris pupil matanya berubah menjadi garis pupil vertikal yang menusuk. Ia langsung terkejut mendapati perubahan pada mata birunya. Naruto dengan cepat membasuh mukanya saat itu juga dan kembali melihat cermin. Matanya kali ini sudah berubah menjadi biru Shaphire. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Setidaknya begitu. Tapi ada hal aneh lainnya yang mulai timbul dari dalam Naruto. Itu terjadi saat dirinya berjalan didalam kerumunan desa. Entah kenapa cara dia memandang warga disana tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan milikya pada setiap orang yang lewat disampingnya, layaknya singa yang sedang mengincar buruannya.

Aneh.

Naruto merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Rasa pusing tiba-tiba, pupil mata yang berubah, dan tatapan aneh saat ia melihat warga sekitar. Ia pasti sakit. Yah benar dirinya pasti sedang sakit. Mungkin dirinya perlu istirahat yang cukup lama atau pergi memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

Semakin lama waktu bergulir, Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya memang berbeda dari biasanya. Saat memakan makananpun entah kenapa tak ada rasa puas didalam dirinya ketika menghabiskan semua makanan. Entah itu rasa puas atau kenyang. Sampai suatu hari, ia menyadari dirinya sudah berubah. Saat itu ketika ia bertarung dengan musuh sebagai salah satu dari misinya, perubahan itu mulai tampak. Saat dirinya melihat Katana miliknya yang terbalut oleh darah dari musuh. Saat itu juga ada keinginan untuk meminun darah tersebut. Naruto tak tahu apa yang sudah merasukinya hingga ia mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu.

Dengan ragu, ia mulai mendekatkan pedang itu menuju mulut miliknya. Dengan keadaan ragu dan gemetar ia paksakan untuk mengeluarkan lidahnya itu. Perlahan dengan pasti lidah itu mulai mendekatkan pada Katana yang terbalut oleh darah segar. Dan saat lidah itu sudah menyentuh darah pada Katana tersebut, saat itu juga ada suatu perubahan drastis yang terjadi padanya. Tatapan mata miliknya kemudian beralih pada sesosok mayat musuh yang sudah ia habisi. Tampak darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuh mayat itu. Dengan ekspresi wajah kosong, Naruto mulai mendekati mayat itu. Kemudian…

…

…

..

 **Menghisap semua darah yang ada disana.**

…

 **Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

…

Itulah satu rahasia hidupnya yang tak akan pernah ia ungkapkan kepada siapapun. Kutukan yang ia alami dengan sebab yang tak jelas dari asal usulnya. Hanya satu petunjuk yang ia ketahui tentang kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Mimpi itu, mimpi misterius yang ia alami dulu. Naruto tak tahu apakah itu memang mimpi atau mungkin saat itu ia memang tidak bermimpi dan sepenuhnya sadar. Namun saat itu kesadarannya sebatas melihat saja.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia membuat suatu kejadian yang cukup mengerikan didesanya. Yakni tentang pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi pada warga desa secara acak. Polisi Konoha yang mengidentifikasi korban selalu menemukan bekas sayatan kecil pada leher korban. Polisi Konoha saat ini sedang gencar memburu pelaku. Terhitung sudah ada 6 korban yang menjadi mangsa si pelaku.

Dan sepertinya itu adalah sisi kelam yang dilakukan oleh Naruto seorang diri.

Saat ini dirinya seperti biasa tengah melakukan latihan dasar Kenjutsu miliknya. Hanya sebatas mengayunkan pedang saja. Tapi bagi Naruto latihan ini berguna untuk melemaskan tangannya yang agak kaku. Tempat latihannya kali berbeda. Dataran disini memiliki tanah hijau yang bagus serta aliran sungai kecil disebelah sana. Dengan sejuknya tempat ini, Naruto bisa sekalian menenangkan dirinya sehabis berlatih.

Tak lama ada kehadiran seseorang muncul ditempatnya. Menengok kesamping, Naruto bisa melihat sang kakak Naruko sedang menuju kearahnya. Naruto tak tahu sejak kapan kakaknya bisa ada disini. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa kakaknya bisa menemukan dirinya. Dengan begitu Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan miliknya.

"Naruto rupanya kau ada disini. Aku sudah lelah mencarimu tahu". Teriak sang kakak

Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan sang kakak hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa kakaknya repot-repot mencari dirinya.

"Nee-sama apa kau lakukan disini?. Kenapa kau repot-repot mencariku?".

"Yah kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa kau saat ini sedang senggang?". Ucap sang kakak penuh antusias pada adiknya. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Nee-sama daripada kau membuang waktumu denganku, lebih baik kau gunakan itu untuk berlatih atau tidak bermain bersama teman-temanmu. Itu lebih baik daripada kau membuang waktumu dengan orang sepertiku, Nee-sama.

"Souka. Sangat disayaangkan". Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi murung sang kakak, tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

"Nee Naruto, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin pulang kembali kerumah?!. Aku yakin ibu dan ayah akan menerimamu kembali, begitu juga denganku".

Naruto bisa merasakan perubahan nada bicara sang kakak. Yang tadinya antusias menjadi sedih. Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi sang kakak yang sangat memohon padanya untuk kembali pulang kerumah.

"Itu tidak bisa kulakukan". Balas Naruto dengan datar.

Sontak pupil sang kakak melebar mendengar ucapan sang adik. Merasa tak percaya dengan ucapan miliknya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa!. Kau sudah berbeda dari dirimu yang dulu. Bahkan saat ini kau sudah menjadi Chunin. Aku yakin sekali ayah dan ibu kita akan menerimamu kembali. Apa kau tak bisa memikirkan tentang itu lagi. Tentang keputusanmu untuk pergi dari klan kita?".

"Ha'i, aku sudah memutuskan untuk seperti itu. Karena aku lemah tentunya. Kau berbeda denganku. Aku hanyalah seorang Chunin biasa sementara kau seorang Jounin yang hebat. Pangkat kita sangat berbeda. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ayah dan ibu akan menerimaku. Kau juga tahu kan aku ini tak pernah dekat dengan mereka, bahkan juga dengamu, Nee-sama".

"Bukan berarti, bukan berarti kau harus menerima itu, Naruto…".

Naruto bisa melihat air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata sang kakak. Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ini. Dirinya yang seperti ini juga tidak tahu alasan kakaknya menjadi sedih. Ia hanyalan seorang Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar dan terkesan dingin. Ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ditunjukkan saat ini. ekspresi yang harus ditunjukkan pada sang kakak, atau pada semua orang didesa.

"Nee-sama tolong hentikan tangisanmu itu. Kau tak perlu memikirkan tentang kehidupanku. Aku yang seperti sudah cukup. Nikmatilah kehidupanmu itu bersama yang lainnya. Pembicaraan ini membuat tubuhku merasa lelah. Aku mohon pamit".

Dengan begitu Naruto langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan Shunshin. Meninggalkan sang kakak Naruko dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Dari paras cantiknya terlihat air mata yang mulai membuat lajur dipipinya.

…

 **Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

…

Malam hari yang dingin di desa Konoha. Hembusan anginnya membuat seluruh tubuh menggigil. Dalam pekatnya gelap di malam hari, terlihat sosok manusia yang sedang berdiri atas genteng rumah warga. Mendekatkan dirinya, terlihat sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Ia terlihat mengenakan pakaian berupa kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan kerah lengan yang lebar. Kemudian dibalut dengan rompi 3 kancing berwarna biru tanpa lengan. Celana biru tua pekat panjang seorang Jounin lengkap dengan kantung Ninja. Dan tak lupa Katana yang tergenggam erat di lengan kirinya.

Yang lebih menonjol dari pemuda itu, atau yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, tak lain adalah matanya itu. Mata biru itu, mata yang bersinar terang dibalik gelapnya malam. Dengan pupil matanya yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi vertikal menusuk menambah aksen menakutkan pada dirinya. Setiap orang yang melihat mata itu, pastinya akan merasa takut dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Waktunya telah tiba. Aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Yang terpikirkan olehku hanyalah cara ini. Tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Nee-sama… saat kau mengetahui ini, aku berharap padamu. Tolong…

...Bencilah diriku".

Dengan begitu Namikaze Naruto langsung pergi menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan beberapa helai daun yang tertiup oleh angin.

…

…

…

Namikaze Naruko saat ini berencana untuk kembali ke mansion keluarganya. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan disana-sini ia akhirnya mempunyai waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tapi sebelum pulang menuju rumah, Naruko menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi salah satu kedai makanan didesa. Apalagi kalau bukan ramen, salah satu makanan favorit miliknya. Kebetulan dirinya sudah akrab dengan sang pemilik kedai, Teuchi.

Sayang baginya tidak bisa makan ramen bersama sang adik. Naruko ingat momen dimana ketika mereka makan bersama dikedai ini. Hal pertama dalam hidupnya ia melakukan hal bersama, walau hanya sebatas makan saja. Walau sudah lama tapi kenangan itu akan terus membekas dihati kecilnya. Ia berharap dapat melakukan hal lainnya bersama sang adik.

Selesai memakan ramen, Naruko memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju rumah. Ia takut sang ibu Kushina sudah menunggunya terlalu lama. Ayahnya juga sama sibuknya dengan pekerjaan sebagai Hokage. Ia juga berpesan pada Naruko kalau dirinya saat ini tidak akan pulang kerumah. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang perlu diselesaikan sekarang. Itulah yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki putihnya menuju mansion Namikaze. Dalam perjalanan menuju, rumah angin halus namun dingin langsung menerpa paras cantiknya. Sesaat ia berhenti untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Setelah selesai ia kembali melenggang pergi. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk berlari kecil menuju rumah. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi dirinya ingin sampai kerumah dengan cepat.

Sekarang inilah dia, berdiri digerbang masuk menuju kediaman klan Namikaze. Namun dirinya hanya mengernyit aneh ketika gerbang tersebut tak ada yang menjaga.

' _Aneh. Seharusnya ada 2 orang yang menjaga gerbang masuk disini. Kemana mereka?'_

Naruko hanya membatin aneh dengan gerbang masuk menuju kediamannya ini. Lelah berpikir Naruko memutuskan untuk segera masuk kedalam dan mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dalam benaknya mungkin para penjaga hanya merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Tapi keyakinan dirinya saat itu berubah dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan keadaan tempat ini sekarang.

"A-apa yang… sebenarnya terjadi?!". Ucap Naruko serak

Naruko hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan tempat ini. Beberapa rumah yang rusak, ceceran darah dimana-mana, dan tentunya para mayat dari klan Namikaze. Naruko bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya siapa yang melakukan hal keji seperti ini. Saat itu juga ia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran berat pada orang yang melakukan semua ini.

Sesaat Naruko menepis rasa amarahnya itu sebentar. Dirinya lupa dengan seseorang yang tinggal disini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ibu. Ia berharap sang ibu baik-baik saja sekarang. Dengan cepat dirinya berlari menuju rumah utama milik keluarga mereka. Namun saat dirinya sampai dijalan utama, ia bisa melihat dua orang berada disana, salah satu bersimpuh ditanah. Tak perlu berpikir lama ia tahu kalau itu adalah sang ibu beserta sang pembunuh.

Dua kunai sudah tergenggam ditangannya, bersiap untuk membunuh sang musuh dihadapannya. Sesaat ketika ia melihat dengan jelas siapa pembunuh itu, seketika Naruko berhenti. Melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Orang itu, tak lain…

Adiknya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto… kenapa kau melakukan hal kejam seperti ini. Jika kau memang membenciku dan Minato, kau tak perlu membantai seluruh isi klan Namikaze. Jika kau memang membenci kami, kau… seharusnya melampiaskan semua kebencianmu itu pada kami".

Namikaze Kushina tak tahu dengan perasaannya saat ini. Apa ia harus marah, benci atau sedih dengan perbuatan anak keduanya ini. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk, tak tahu apa yang harus ia ungkapkan pada anak bungsunya ini.

"Jangan salah paham, Okaa-sama. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku membencimu, Okaa-sama. Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai kebencian padamu, Tou-sama bahkan Nee-sama sekalipun. Aku melakukan ini atas kehendakku sendiri"

Namikaze Kushina masih terdiam mendengar pengakuan salah satu anaknya. Jika dirinya memang tak mempunyai kebencian pada dirinya, atau pada Naruko dan Minato sekalipun. Kenapa ia harus melakukan hal keji seperti ini?.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Kushina mencoba menahan rasa sakit berupa goresan pedang dari anaknya ini. Ia tak mengira kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Beberapa saat lalu kediaman tempat ini tentram-tentram saja hingga tak lama berubah menjadi medan perang seperti ini. Bahkan Kushina sendiri meyakini kalau Naruto ini mendapatkan luka yang sangat serius dari anggota lain klan Namikaze. Tapi kenapa, Naruto tak mengalami rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Okaa-sama, jika kau ingin tahu alasan aku melakukan hal ini. Itu semua… untuk menghilangkan kutukanku. Okaa-sama juga pasti menyadarinya bukan, dengan keadaanku ini. Seharusnya aku sudah mati beberapa saat lalu dengan luka dalam ditubuhku. Tapi nyatanya aku masih hidup, walau keadaanku saat ini sangat berantakkan". Jelas Naruto.

Kutukan, kutukan macam apa yang mendera dirinya?. Kushina tak tahu dengan maksud dari Naruto. Tapi, saat dirinya melihat kembali wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi sang anak, dirinya percaya akan kutukan itu. Saat itu, mata ungu violet miliknya melihat dengan jelas mata sang anak yang tampak berbeda. Mata Shaphire biru yang menyala dalam gelap dengan pupil mata vertikal yang menusuk.

Menelitik setiap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi disini. Serta keadaan Naruto yang terlihat sehat bugar ketika menerima serangan yang sangat fatal pada dirinya. Memang benar. Ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto saat ini. Apakah perbedaan itu disebabkan oleh kutukan itu. Memang kutukan macam apa yang menimpa dirimu, Naruto.

"Naruto... kenapa?!. Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Tak mungkin bukan?. Tak mungkin kalau kau yang telah melakukan hal ini, Naruto. benarkan NARUTOOOOO!"

Tak berselang lama, Naruko datang disela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Dengan wajah yang penuh ketidakpercayaan serta air mata yang mulai mengalir dengan deras. Ia bisa melihat sang adik disana dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan dengan bercak darah dimana-mana. Tak luput dari matanya Katana yang dipegang adik yang terbalut oleh darah.

"Tentu. Akulah yang telah melakukan semua ini, Nee-sama". Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Layaknya sebuah tombak yang menusuk hatinya, Naruko tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Paras cantiknya menjadi shock seketika mendengar pengakuan sang adik, terlebih ia mengakui itu semua tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kedua kakinya seketika kehilangan tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa hal kejam seperti terjadi padanya.

"Naruko cepat lari dari sini!. Cepat beritahu ayahmu tentang semua ini. Adikmu sepertinya telah dirasuki oleh sesuatu. Cepat lari dari sini!".

Kushina yang melihat Naruko yang shock disana menyuruhnya untuk segera lari. Apa daya, teriakan miliknya seperti tak terdengar oleh telinga Naruko. Kushina saat bisa mengerti perasaan Naruko yang sangat shock dengan keadaan saat ini. Dirinya sangat berharap jika Naruko tak ada disini dan mengetahui ini semua. Sebagai seorang ibu dirinya telah merasa gagal mendidik anaknya untuk berada dijalan yang tepat, apalagi untuk Naruto. Ia tak pernah memberikan perhatian khusus padanya.

" **Naruto!"**

Seketika rantai emas mulai bermunculan dibalik punggung Kushina. Dengan cepat rantai itu menuju kearah Naruto. Menyadari bahaya datang kearahnya, dengan sigap Naruto menghindari sebari menangkis rantai-rantai yang menyerang dirinya.

Trankkk! Trankkk! Trankkk!

Suara benda metal saling beradu hingga menimbulkan percikan api. Dengan kecepatan tangannya mengayunkan pedang, Naruto dengan mudah menangkis setiap rantai yang menuju kearahnya, sebari menghindari rantai yang akan melilitnya. Kushina yang melihat anaknya bisa menghindari serangan miliknya mulai berkonsentrasi lebih tinggi agar bisa menangkap Naruto. Tapi dirinya hanya bisa memberikan wajah terkejut ketika Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dari kepulan rantai Cakra miliknya.

Buggghh! Ohokkkk!

Kushina lagi-lagi terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Dirinya hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit luar bisa diperutnya. Kushina tak mengira serangan Naruto bisa secepat ini. Kushina hanya bisa tertunduk sebari menahan rasa sakit di perut dengan wajah yang menyentuh tanah. Serangan tiba-tiba Naruto dengan gagang Katananya sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi pasukan Konoha akan tiba kesini. Aku terlalu membuang waktuku dengan kalian berdua. Sayounara, Okaa-sama, Nee-sama. Saat bertemu kembali kita akan menjadi musuh".

Setelah berucap sepenggal kata pada mereka berdua, Namikaze Naruto langsung pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sesaat Naruto akan pergi, Kushina melihat hal terakhir yang dilakukan Naruto setelah pergi. Yakni menjilati darah yang berada pada Katana miliknya.

Melihat kebelakang, tampak Naruko yang masih shock dengan semua ini. Kushina ingin pergi kesana dan memeluk Naruko agar dirinya bisa sedikit tenang. Tapi apa daya, dirinya saat ini berada dalam kondisi yang buruk. Dan perlahan kesadaran miliknya mulai menghilang. Dengan pandangan miliknya yang blur, Kushina bisa melihat raut wajah tertekan anaknya. Sebelum kesadaran miliknya menghilang, ia berucap satu hal pada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruko, Naruto".

….

…

..

.

Namikaze Naruto saat ini tengah berlari untuk keluar dari desanya. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga dirinya dicap sebagai kriminal class-S oleh Konoha. Saat ini ia tengah melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk segera keluar dari desa. Rute inilah yang paling stragetis baginya untuk melarikan diri. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau dirinya dapat ditemukan dengan mudah.

Merasakan bahaya datang, Naruto dengan insting miliknya langsung menangkis kedua kunai yang terarah padanya. Naruto langsung turun dari dahan pohon untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang melempar kunai padanya. Tanpa diminta olehnya, dua orang langsung muncul dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian dapat menemukanku dengan cepat. Hayate-san, Yugao-san".

2 orang yang mengejar dirinya tak lain adalah seniornya, atau mungkin bisa dibilang gurunya. 2 orang ini bagi Naruto sangat membantu dirinya dalam mempelajari ilmu Kenjutsu. Karenanya Naruto dan 2 orang ini sering berlatih bersama dalam Kenjutsu. Dengan pencapaiannya yang hebat dalam Kenjutsu, membuat 2 orang ini kagum padanya.

"Naruto kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. Ilmu pedangmu seharusnya digunakan demi kepentingan desa, bukan digunakan untuk membantai klanmu sendiri". Ucap Hayate sedik berteriak pada Naruto.

"Entahlah, terlalu banyak hal terjadi padaku hingga sulit kuceritakan. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui semua kejadian ini begitu cepat".

"Naruto ikutlah bersama kami dengan tenang. Kau harus kembali untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua tindakanmu". Kali ini Yugao yang berbicara.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa mengikuti perintah kalian. Lebih baik kalian kembali kedesa sekarang juga dan memberitahukan Hokage-sama atas kejadian. Jika tidak…" Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung khas miliknya. "…aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian".

Melihat kuda-kuda bertarung Naruto, mereka berdua akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk membawa Naruto dengan paksa. Dan dua pedang sudah terhunus kearah Naruto.

"Tidak ada pilihan. Kami akan membawa dirimu secara paksa".

Pertarungan selanjutnya kembali terjadi. Naruto dengan cepat langsung menuju kearah mereka dengan Katana miliknya yang sudah terhunus. Tak tinggal diam Yugao dan Hayate langsung maju bersama. Sayat menyayat, potong memtong dan saling tebas satu sama lain. Naruto dengan lihainya mengimbangi tehnik pedang mereka berdua. Tak bisa dipunggkiri juga kalau Naruto merasa kewalahan. Apalagi ini pertandingan 2 lawan 1, Naruto kalah jumlah.

Dengan kompak mereka berdua langsung mundur dari Naruto beberapa meter. Melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian mengangguk. Naruto yang melihat itu bisa menebak kalau mereka akan mengeluarkan Kenjutsu pamungkas mereka. Benar saja, pedang mereka sudah terhunus keatas. Dengan gerakan yang kompak mereka langsung memutar pedang mereka searah jarum jam yang berlawan. Setelahnya mereka langsung menuju keudara dan meneriaki nama Kenjutsu mereka.

" **Hiken: Mikazuki no Mai!"**

Dari atas sana, Naruto bisa melihat mereka saling mengeluarkan 2 bunshin untuk menyerang Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto memilih untuk berhadapan langsung. Serangan dan tangkisan turut mewarnai pertarungan mereka. Bisa ditebak, Naruto sangat kewalahan menghadapi 6 orang sekaligus dari berbagai arah. Ia akhirnya mundur, dengan beberapa luka sayatan dibeberapa tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kalian masih menggunakan Teknik tersebut. Apa kalian tidak mengembangkan teknik baru yang lainnya?".

Yugao dan Hayate tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Saat ini mereka yakin bisa membawa Naruto sekarang. Keadaannya saat tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung lagi. Dua atau beberapa serangan lagi, ia bisa tumbang. Dengan begitu bunshin yang membantu mereka berdua sudah menghilang.

"Biarlah. Sebagai orang yang mau menemaniku untuk berlatih pedang, akan kutunjukkan salah satu teknik Kenjutsuku pada kalian berdua".

Dengan gerakan yang pelan Naruto mulai memegang gagang Katana miliknya dengan dua tangan. Ia dengan lembut mulai mengangkat Katana hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. Bentuk kuda-kudanya saat ini menyamping, memperlihatkan Katana miliknya bersinar diujungnya. Hayate dan Yugao bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari kuda-kuda Naruto. Tampak sangat tenang dan penuh akan konsentrasi untuk menyerang. Mereka lekas bersiaga penuh, tak tahu serangan milik apa yang akan dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku mulai…"

" **Hiken…".**

Dengan cepat mereka bertiga melesat menuju arah masing-masing. Sesaat jarak mereka menipis, Hayate dan Yugao hanya bisa terpana, dengan serangan Naruto yang dilancarkan pada mereka. Berharap bisa menangkis serangan milik Naruto, namun nyatanya mereka tidak bisa. Sesaat mereka saling berhadapan, Yugao dan Hayate bisa melihat 6 sayatan besar dalam satu serangan, dengan Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Dan inilah yang terjadi, Naruto sudah berada belakang mereka. Hayate dan Yugao masih terdiam dengan serangan milik Naruto.

" **Tsubame Gaeshi!"**

 **Jrassshhh!**

Darah segar langsung mengalir dengan deras dari kedua tubuh dibelakang Naruto. Tak lama mereka berdua langsung ambruk. Tanah gelap mereka berbaring saat ini sudah berlumur darah mereka. Walau begitu kesadaran mereka belum lah hilang. Mereka masih hidup, walau mungkin itu tak akan lama.

"A-apa itu?! Serangannya sangat sulit untuk dilihat".

"Aku juga sama. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat arah tebasan miliknya. Bagaimana bisa… Naruto…".

Ucap mereka pada diri masing-masing atas serangan Naruto yang sulit untuk dilihat. Mendengar itu lekas Naruto sedikit menjelaskan tentang tekniknya tadi.

"Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi, aku hanya membuat 6 sayatan dalam satu kali nafas. Tak perlu cemas. Aku menghindari area vital kalian. Dengan luka seperti ini aku yakin kalian masih bisa bertahan cukup lama untuk kedepannya. Aku juga sudah mengirim sinyal di langit untuk menkonfirmasi keberadaan kalian. Satu hal lagi…"

Dengan pelan Naruto langsung melangkah menuju salah satu dari mereka yang terbujur ditanah. Saat ini Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapan orang yang tak lain adalah Yugao. Luka ditubuhnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hayate-san, aku tahu kalau kau dan Yugao-san adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi tolong jangan marah padaku akan hal ini. Yugao-san maaf jika aku sedikit lancang".

Hayate yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun ia bisa melihat Naruto yang mengarahkan pedang miliknya menuju leher putih milik Yugao. Seketika ia menjadi panik ketika Naruto akan memenggal kepala Yugao. Hayate bisa melihat ekpresi tegang Yugao yang saat ini nyawa miliknya berada di ujung tanduk. Dan dengan cepat pula Naruto langsung menebaskan pedangnya menuju leher Yugao.

Seketika mata Hayate melebar tak kala Katana milik Naruto sudah menebas leher Yugao. Menyadari bahwa nyawa Yugao melayang ditangan Naruto. Tapi sedetik itu juga hatinya bersyukur mengetahui kalau Yugao masih hidup. Hayate bisa melihat kalau Naruto hanya melakukan tebasan kecil dileher miliknya. Tapi untuk apa Naruto melakukan hal tersebut?.

Seketika itu juga pertanyaan dalam benaknya langsung terjawab. Ia hanya melebarkan mata miliknya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia bisa melihat seseorang didepannya, Naruto, tengah menghisap darah Yugao yang keluar dari lehernya. Yugao sedikit mengeluarkan suara halus dari bibirnya tak kala Naruto menghisap darah miliknya. Merasa cukup, Naruto langsung melepas bibirnya dari leher putih milik Yugao.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan Naruto untuk jangan marah padanya. Ia memang marah dengan perlakuan Naruto pada Yugao. Tapi ia juga merasa aneh dengan perilaku Naruto yang menghisap darah seperti itu. Apa Naruto mengidap sedikit kelainan pada dirinya atau apa. Ia tak tahu akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit".

Dengan cepat Naruto mulai menghilang dari area bekas pertarungan dengan Hayate dan Yugao. Kembali menapaki dahan pohon untuk segera pergi dari daerah Konoha. Dan selang beberapa menit bantuan datang. Beberapa pasukan ANBU datang ketempat lokasi pertarungan. Disana mereka melihat Yugao dan Hayate yang berada dalam kondisi yang buruk. Pertolongan segera diberikan pada mereka.

…

 **Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

…

Keesokan harinya seisi desa Konoha langsung gempar. Seluruh penduduk desa tak menyangka bahwa satu dari klan desa mereka yang terkuat akan musnah. Terlebih penduduk hanya bisa terdiam mengetahui siapa pelaku dibalik kejadian itu. Namikaze Naruto, anak kedua dari Hokage keempat yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian klannya. Seisi desa merasa tak percaya dari sosok Naruto yang begitu pendiam dan cenderung menutup diri bisa melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Yang selamat dari peristiwa pembantaian klan Namikaze hanya dua orang, yakni Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Naruko.

Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Naruko saat ini tengah berada dirumah sakit untuk menerima pengobatan. Luka yang diterima oleh mereka berdua tampak tak terlalu serius. Untuk Kushina ia mempunyai luka diperut akibat hantaman benda tumpul serta sedikit kelalahan. Untuk Naruko sendiri ia hanya mengalami Shock berkepanjangan. Teman-temannya yang menjenguk Naruko juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kondisinya saat ini seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat untuk hidup.

Namikaze Minato saat itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi tak percaya miliknya. Setibanya dirinya mendengar kabar duka itu, ia dengan Jutsu teleportasi miliknya langsung pergi ketempat kediamannya. Setibanya disana ia kembali membelakakan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. begitu banyak, begitu banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan ditempat ini. dirinya seketika langsung bergegas untuk mencari keluarganya, ia berharap mereka masih hidup. Setibanya ia dijalan utama, Minato bisa melihat dua orang tergeletak pingsan. Mengetahui itu adalah keluarganya, dengan cepat dirinya bergegas memeriksa mereka berdua. Dan dirinya merasa sangat bersyukur mengetahui mereka masih hidup.

Disinilah dia sekarang, berada dirumah sakit menemani sang istri tercinta. Keadaan Kushina saat ini sudah merasa lebih baik. Ia sudah mulai membukakan matanya dan memakan makanan rumah sakit dengan lahap. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah pada anak bungsunya. Sebagai seorang ibu dirinya merasa gagal dalam peran tersebut. Ia bahkan tak begitu mengetahui tentang Naruto sampai ia bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Kushina, maafkan aku karena tak berada disana untuk membantumu. Jika saja aku saat itu berada bersamamu, mungkin aku bisa menghentikan kejadian itu. Aku tak tahu kalau Naruto bisa menjadi seperti itu, tak pernah terbayangkan olehku. Entah kenapa aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Saat ia masih kecil aku memang tak pernah memberinya perhatian khusus. Mungkin karena itu, kebenciannya padaku sudah berada diambang batasnya. Sampai-sampai ia melakukan hal seperti ini".

Minato hanya bisa tertunduk bersalah disamping kasur milik Kushina. Melihat itu tangan halus milik Kushina dengan lembut memegang tangan sang suami.

"Sebagai seorang ibu, aku juga gagal dalam membesarkan Naruto. Kesalahanku pada Naruto mungkin sudah tak terhitung. Bahkan saat masalah terjadi diantara kita, ia memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari kediaman kita. Aku ingin memukul diriku waktu itu atas kesalahanku. Bukannya melarang, malah membiarkannya pergi".

"Tentu. Aku juga merasa bersalah membiarkannya pergi dari rumah kita. Keluarga seharusnya saling berkumpul dan mengerti satu sama lain. Bukannya saling menjauh dan menutup diri".

Tak terasa tangan miliknya itu terkepal dengan erat. Mengingat setiap kesalahan dirinya sendiri pada anak bungsunya membuat dirinya merasa malu sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Yah tentu. Minato, ada satu hal yang harus kuberitahu padamu tentang Naruto. Alasan Naruto melakukan inisiden tersebut".

Minato yang mendengarnya sedikit terhentak, membuatnya keluar dari lamunannya.

"Apa itu Kushina, kau tahu kenapa Naruto melakukan insiden itu".

"Mungkin saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku berbicara pada Naruto, walau harus berada disituasi tersebut. Tertunduk lemah tak berdaya dihadapannya, aku menanyakan kenapa dia melakukan pembantaian tersebut. Aku berpikir saat itu Naruto mungkin membenci kita sampai ia melakukan hal tersebut, namun ternyata bukan. Ia langsung memberitahukanku tentang alasan dirinya melakukan pembantaian klan kita. Alasannya… untuk menghilangkan kutukan yang menjangkiti padanya".

Minato yang mendengar itu sontak melebarkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Kutukan, memangnya kutukan apa yang menimpa Naruto hingga ia akhirya harus berbuat seperti itu. Saat ia menanyakan kutukan Naruto pada Kushina, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Begitu, Naruto sepertinya tidak memberitahu kutukannya pada Kushina. Namun Kushina memberitahu satu hal penting lagi pada Minato.

"Saat aku melihat matanya, entah kenapa matanya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata itu… bukanlah mata manusia".

Cukup. Minato tak ingin menanyakan hal lainnya yang menyangkut Naruto pada istrinya. Kushina saat ini perlu istirahat agar ia sehat kembali. Ia juga harus segera menjenguk Naruko yang keadaannya saat ini bisa dibilang berat. Semoga keadaan istri dan anaknya kembali sehat, itulah yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Kushina, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan membawa Naruto kembali dan menghilangkan kutukannya itu. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun".

Namikaze Minato bersumpah pada dirinya, apapun caranya ia pasti akan membawa Naruto kembali. Tak peduli apapun alasan yang diberikan semua orang pada Naruto saat ini, ia tak peduli. Naruto adalah anaknya, anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Ia pasti akan membawa kembali Naruto, dan juga… menghilangkan kutukannya.

…

…

…

…

Beberapa hari sudah terlewati didesa Konoha. Akibat peristiwa memilukan itu, Konoha perlu membenahi diri untuk membereskan segala masalah yang ada. Warga desa nampaknya mulai kembali seperti sedia kala, tapi kenangan akan peristiwa itu masih membekas dihati mereka. Kawasan Clan Namikaze saat ini sudah ditutup oleh kepolisian Konoha. Minato dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah. Karena kejadian mengerikan itu kawasan Clan Namikaze saat ini seperti kota hantu. Tak ada orang yang mau tinggal disana. Bahkan rumor yang ada mengatakan kawasan itu akan dirubuhkan.

Keadaan Naruko saat ini sudah kembali seperti semula, sehat dan bugar. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri tidak dengan hatinya. Berbeda dengannya dulu yang selalu ceria dan semangat dalam segala hal. Dirinya sekarang lebih terututup, ekpresi wajah cantiknya saat ini sudah berubah. Wajahnya terkesan agak dingin dalam setiap hal, bahkan hal yang menyenangkan sekalipun.

Terlebih ia sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa adiknya saat ini sudah menjadi seorang kriminal. Beberapa waktu lalu kantor Hokage mendapat surat dari desa ninja lainnya, mengenai kriminal yang baru-baru ini tengah gencar melakukan aksinya. Dan Naruko tahu bahwa kriminal itu adalah Naruto, dari foto yang dikirimkan oleh desa ninja. Dari keterangan kriminal tersebut atau Naruto, ada ciri khusus dari setiap perbuatannya. Dimana ia selalu membuat sayatan tipis dileher korban.

Tentu saja keterangan ini sama persis dengan kejadian tempo lalu yang pernah terjadi di Konoha. Dimana sang kriminal selalu membuat goresan kecil dileher korban. Semua ninja saat itu tidak bisa percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terjawab. Ditambah lagi dengan pengakuan Hayate dan Yugao yang mencoba untuk menghentikan Naruto, memperkuat kenyataan tersebut. Pembunuhan misterius di Konoha… adalah Naruto.

Setelah mengurusi masalah ini itu antar desa Shinobi. Hokage keempat, Namikaze Minato mengumpulkan beberapa ninja terbaiknya. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk menangkap sang kriminal, Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan ia tercatat sudah memasuki Kriminal kelas S yang sangat berbahaya. Dari laporan sebelumnya yang datang, korban yang berada ditangan Naruto sudah mencapai ratusan.

Dalam misi yang akan dijalaninya saat ini, Minato sangat berpikir keras dengan kedepannya nanti. Ketika bertemu dengan Naruto, dirinya yakin pasti akan ada pertarungan. Yang membuatnya berpikir keras adalah, saat Naruto tertangkap nanti… apa yang harus ia lakukan?. Mengeksekusinya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua aksinya, atau menyelamatkannya dan menjadi penghianat desa. Ia tak bisa memilih itu. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan kutukan yang menimpa Kutukan Naruto.

Misi kali ini akan dijalankan oleh sang Hokage sendiri beserta sang keluarga yang bersikeras untuk ikut. Tim lainnya terdiri dari Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Hyuuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke. 4 orang ini yang akan ikut serta dalam misi kali ini. Setelah membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai Naruto serta formasi yang akan digunakan nanti beserta persiapan yang lainnya, mereka berangkat. Menurut informasi yang diterima, Naruto saat ini sekarang tengah berada diantara Negara api dan angin. Mungkin dirinya sekarang berada diantara perbatasan kedua Negara tersebut. Dengan adanya Neji disini dengan mata Byakugan miliknya, akan sangat membantu mereka dalam mencari Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan mencari Naruto, hanya ada sedikit pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Naruko misalnya, tidak seperti saat-saat dirinya menjalani misi. Ia selalu bersikap riang dan terkadang sedikit ceroboh, membuat timnya terkadang kesal sendiri. Saat ini ia hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Didalam dirinya hanya satu yang ia inginkan… Naruto.

' _Aku memang tak pernah mengetahui lebih dalam tentang dirimu, Naruto. Saat kecilpun, kita memang jarang sekali berbicara satu sama lain. Kita hanya melihat, melihat satu sama lain tanpa adanya keinginan untuk berbicara. Layaknya kau dan aku itu adalah orang asing yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Saat aku ingin mencoba mendekatimu kau selalu saja membuat jarak dariku, bahkan dari ayah dan ibu. Aku tahu mungkin akulah penyebab semua penderitaan yang kau alami, Naruto. Jika saja aku lebih peka padamu, mungkin semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Tunggulah aku, Naruto. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Walau aku harus menjadi musuh semua desa Shinobi, jika itu semua bisa membuatmu kembali menjadi adikku, aku tak apa. Sudah saatnya aku mengeluarkanmu dari segala penderitaan yang ada, Naruto'_

Semua itu, semua itu isi dari hati seorang Namikaze Naruko yang menginginkan sang adik kembali padanya. Tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, bahkan hingga dirinya dibenci oleh dunia ninja sekalipun dan dicap sebagai musuh negara, ia akan menerima itu semua. Sudah saatnya ia berperan sebagai sang kakak yang selalu ada disamping adiknya. Benar. Sudah saatnya ia memulai lembaran hidup baru bersama Naruto.

…

…

…

Hembusan angin lembut datang dari penjuru bumi, sebari membawa kelopak daun yang berterbangan. Berada disebuah tempat yang cukup tandus dengan beberapa batuan yang cukup besar serta bukit-bukit kecil yang terbentuk secara alami. Suasana tempat yang cukup sunyi entah kenapa membuat tempat itu sedikit mencekam. Malam kali ini tampaknya sedikit berbeda dari malam sebelumnya, mungkin memang tak ada bedanya. Cuaca saat ini juga sangat tidak mendukung. Langit begitu gelap tanpa adanya sinar dari sang purnama. Membuat tempat ini sedikit menyeramkan tanpa adanya cahaya dari bulan, apalagi dengan adanya hembusan angin yang lembut membuat suasana tempat ini kian begitu horor.

Trinnkkk!. Trinnkkk!. Trannkkk!

Terdengar suara benda metal yang saling beradu hingga menimbulkan percikan api kecil. Dibalik itu semua terlihat beberapa siluet bayangan saling menyerang satu sama lain. Mendekatkan dirinya terlihatlah siluet seorang pria berambut pirang tengah bertarung dengan dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut yang sama, hanya saja ia terlihat lebih panjang.

Terlihat di kedua tangannya terdapat kunai khusus bercabang 3 yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang sebari menangkis setiap serangan dari sosok yang ia hadapi. Begitupun sebaliknya, sosok yang ia hadapi dengan cekatan mengayunkan Katana miliknya agar bisa mengenai sosok dihadapannya.

Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Naruto saat ini tengah bertarung satu sama lain. Naruto dengan Katana Miliknya dan Naruko dengan kunai khusus miliknya. Terlihat mereka saling memberi serangan satu sama lain. Sayatan dan tangkisan dari mereka, saling memberi serangan satu sama lain hingga ada yang kena. Karena kecepatan serangan mereka berdua, membuat siluet bayangan mereka tak terlihat. Yang ada hanyalah percikan api yang terjadi saat senjata mereka saling beradu. Sampai saat ini mereka saling menempelkan senjata mereka masing-masing, dengan tatapan mereka yang saling beradu.

Buaghhh!

Naruko akhirnya terpental kebelakang sebari menahan sakit tak kala sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya. Ia tahu serangan seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, walau itu Naruto sekalipun. Tak lama 4 sosok lainnya datang membantu Naruko. Melihat serangan yang menuju arahnya, dengan kuat ia memegang Katana miliknya sebari menghindari serangan mereka yang beragam. Entah itu pedang, kunai dan juga pukulan. Menghadapi mereka berempat secara bersamaan tentu saja membuatnya sangat kewalahan. Refleknya saat ini tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Ia hanya bisa merelakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tersayat oleh mereka.

Terpojok dengan mereka, Naruto memilih mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Berada dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka, Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda awal miliknya saat ia akan bertarung. Memasukan kembali Katana miliknya dengan sikap bertarung ala Iaido.

" **Hiken:** **Mukō Kiri!".**

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata, Naruto dengan kecepatan bak cahaya langsung menebaskan Katana miliknya. Dengan mata biasa terlihat seperti Naruto tak menebaskan Katananya sama sekali, namun itu tidak benar. Saking cepatnya ia menebas, hanya melihatkan sekelebat bayangan dari tebasannya itu. Ia hanya menebaskan Katana miliknya dan kembali memasukannya dengan sangat cepat.

Hasil dari tebasan cepat Naruto entah kenapa membuat distorsi ruang. Sasuke dengan Sharingan miliknya langsung terkejut dengan serangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Semuanya cepat menghindar!". Teriaknya

Tanpa menunggu pertannyaan, Kakashi, Minato, Neji dan Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka. Benar saja sesaat mereka pergi, 3 buah sayatan langsung muncul dari ketiadaan. Kemunculannya langsung memotong benda apapun yang ada disana. Sayang untuk Sasuke, ia harus membiarkan wajah miliknya terkena sedikit dari efek serangan Naruto. terbukti dari bahu miliknya yang terkena.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto kembali melancarkan serangan miliknya. Dengan cekatan mereka menghindari arah laju dari serangan Naruto yang dapat memotong dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Entah itu pohon ataupun batu sekalipun, semuanya terpotong dengan begitu rapi. Melihat itu mereka semua mengagumi serangan milik Naruto.

Namun sayang Naruto harus menghentikan serangan miliknya itu tak kala puluhan rantai emas langsung datang dari berbaagai penjuru. Ia dengan cepat lekas menghidari setiap rantai yang mencoba untuk melilit tubuhnya. Dengan Katana miliknya ia kemudian menangkis setiap rantai yang menuju ke arahnya.

Trankkk! Trankkk! Trankkk!

Terdengar suara benda metal yang saling beradu serta percikan api tak kala rantai dan Katana Naruto saling berbenturan. Berbeda dengan yang dulu saat ia mengalami ini di kediaman Namikaze, rantai emas ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Percuma menangkis mereka semua, Naruto memutuskan untuk melompat pergi dari tempatnya tadi.

Sayang baginya, saat ia menginjakkan kakinya menuju tanah, tak lama akar-akar pohon mulai bermunculan di bawah kakinya. Lambat bereaksi ia hanya bisa membiarkan bagian tubuhnya untuk terlilit akar kayu itu. Akar kayu itu kemudian meninggi dan membuat satu pohon kecil dibelakang dirinya. Lebih buruknya lagi, Kakashi datang dari depannya dengan serangan special miliknya. Terlihat kilatan biru ditangan kanannya yang memancarkan listrik berkekuatan penuh. Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak kala serangan itu semakin dekat menuju arahnya. Tak ada kesempatan untuk menghindar. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan itu menuju kearahnya.

" **Raikiri!"**

Booooommm!

Ledakan tercipta sesaat Raikiri kakashi mengenai Naruto. Asap tercipta dari ledakan tersebut hingga menutupi mereka berdua. Naruko yang melihat itu sontak mata Shaphire miliknya melebar, mengetahui serangan Kakashi mengenai Naruto. Dibalik kepulan asap itu terlihat mata Sharingan Kakashi yang memancar terang dengan serangan Raikiri miliknya.

Sayang sekali harus berakhir seperti ini. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu untuk sekian kalinya, terpancar raut wajah bahagia dari Naruko beserta keluarganya. Bahagia karena berhasil menemukan Naruto di tempat ini. Tapi sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tak sejalan dengan apa yang mereka bayangkan. Naruto menolak kembali ke Konoha untuk menyerahkan dirinya. Semua hal mengenai keinginan keluarganya sangat mustahil untuk tercipta. Kembali menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh serta mengulangi semua ini dari awal, sangat tidak mungkin untuk tercipta. Itulah yang ia katakan.

Semua hal yang diungkapkan oleh Hokage keempat beserta keluarganya, tak berarti sama sekali baginya. Tatapan mata miliknya itu, nada bicara yang ia gunakan serta wajah dinginnya itu terpampang dengan jelas bahwa Naruto tidak mau menerima itu semua. Layaknya negosiasi yang gagal. Sampai pada akhirnya harus menjadi pertempuran. Serangan pertama yang dilanacarkan oleh Naruto, serangan miliknya yang membuat semua orang takjub akan kecepatan dirinya bisa berada dihadapan Naruko. Jika saat itu Kakashi dan Sasuke tak sigap, Mungkin Naruko saat ini sudah kehilangan kepalanya. Dan inilah sekarang, Namikaze Naruto dengan luka yang sangat berat.

Ohokkkk!

Dengan terbatuk akibat rasa sakit dari Raikiri, Naruto memuntahkan darah cukup banyak hingga membasahi tangan Kakashi. Sharingan matanya mendelik dengan tajam dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang ini… sekarat. Tak terbayang dirinya sendiri harus menghabisi Naruto dengan tangannya. Dirinya yakin sekali Naruko dan yang lainnya pasti sangat shock melihat ini semua.

Kakashi bisa melihat nafas Naruto yang terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit. Raikiri miliknya masih senantiasa mengleluarkan kilatan listrik. Namun tak lama kilatan itu akhirnya memudar, memperlihatkan tangan Kakashi yang berlumuran darah. Cukup lama Kakashi terdiam dengan posisinya yang masih menusuk jantung Naruto. Hingga akhirnya ia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Naruto dengan kuat mencengkram tangan Kakashi menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kakashi tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Naruto seharusnya sudah mati, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa ia masih bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Kakashi bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan Naruto yang begitu kuat, seolah ia tak kehilangan tenaga sama sekali.

Dengan kuat, Naruto mencabut tangan Kakashi yang menusuk jantung miliknya dengan paksa. Darah segar langsung memuncrat tak kala tangan Kakashi tercabut dari jantung Naruto. Sedetik kemudian Kakashi langsung terlempar cukup jauh dengan elemen angin milik Naruto. Tak lupa Naruto memberikan tambahan berupa sayatan melintang di dada Kakashi. Tapi satu hal untuk Kakashi, sebelum dirinya terlempar, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Naruto. Mata miliknya itu… seperti bukan manusia.

Minato dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kakashi yang terlempar. Melihat kearah dadanya, Minato bisa melihat luka serius yang berada didada kakashi. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto, yang saat ini sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan akal sehat. Luka itu bukanlah luka biasa, seharusnya Naruto saat ini sudah meregang nyawa. Tapi kenapa, ia masih bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya ini. Kushina dan Naruko beserta yang lainnya langsung berdiri dibelakang Minato. Benar saja mereka semua yang baru datang langsung terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, terutama Kushina dan Naruko.

"Sepertinya kalian terlalu lengah dalam menghadapiku". Ucap Naruto dengan datar.

Dengan asal, Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya ke sembarang arah, sampai tak lama ia kemudian memasukan Katana itu pada sarungnya. Seketika itu juga pohon yang melilitnya langsung terbelah menjadi potongan yang kecil. Mereka semua terdiam bukan karena kemampuan Naruto kali ini. mereka semua terdiam, terdiam dengan bekas luka yang dialaminya.

"Sepertinya Kaa-sama tidak memberitahukan kalian akan kondisiku saat ini. Biarlah, akan kukatakan saja pada kalian. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku ini terjangkit sebuah kutukan misterius. Tapi, dari kutukan itu aku juga mendaptkan berkah yang tak bisa dimiliki oleh orang lain… keabadian. Tubuh abadi yang tak akan pernah hancur, bahkan oleh waktu sekalipun. Setiap luka yang kuterima pasti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tetap saja, rasa sakit yang diterima juga tak berubah. Kalian seharusnya juga mengerti, lawan yang kalian hadapi saat ini bukanlah manusia".

Semua orang hanya terdiam tak bergeming dihadapan Naruto. Mereka masih bisa melihat bekas luka menganga didadanya yang mana meneteskan titik-titik darah kecil. Seperti yang dikatakan olehnya, tubuhnya abadi. Setiap luka yang diterima olehnya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Pantas saja karena itu ia bisa melakukan pembantaian itu seorang diri.

Langit malam perlahan mulai berubah. Awan-awan hitam yang menghiasi langit mulai merangsak pergi. Perlahan cahaya bulan mulai menyinari area tempat mereka bertarung. Saat cahaya bulan menyinari tubuh Naruto, saat itu mereka semua melihatnya dengan jelas. Mata biru yang berbeda, bahkan bukan seperti Naruko. Mata biru pekat yang menyala dalam gelap, serta… pupilnya itu. Pupil vertikal tajam yang menusuk. Apa ini kutukan yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Persiapan kalian dalam menghadapiku sepertinya belumlah matang, bahkan terkesan terburu-buru. Jika dilanjutkan aku pasti bisa membunuh kalian semua yang ada disini. Tapi biarlah, kali ini aku akan mengalah. Saat kita bertemu kembali, pastikan diri kalian bisa menghadapiku. Kalian hanya punya dua pilihan, berhenti mengejarku dan membiarkan aku beraksi diluar sana. Atau menghentikan semua aksiku dengan membunuhku tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Tentukanlah pilihan kalian".

" **Rai Shunshin no Jutsu!".**

Tubuh Naruto perlahan diselimuti oleh petir berwarna kuning. Dalam sekejap mata, tubuh Naruto langsung menghilang dari sana, meninggalkan mereka semua dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing. Sesaat, Naruko ingin mencegah sang adik untuk pergi, apa daya ia tak bisa. Sesaat dirinya akan berteriak tunggu pada Naruto, saat itu ia sudah menghilang dari sana. Melihat itu Naruko hanya tertunduk disana meratapi kegagalan dirinya dalam membawa Naruto. Terlebih, dua pilihan yang diberikan Naruto pada mereka. membebaskan dirinya atau menghentikan dirinya dengan membunuhnya. Dua pilihan yang begitu sulit.

…

 **Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

…

Konoha saat ini sedang berada pada masa-masa yang cukup sulit. Kegagalan mereka menghentikan Naruto nampaknya memberi dampak yang buruk bagi mereka. Kantor Hokage saat ini dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang berisi keluhan-keluhan dari berbagai desa Shinobi akibat ketidakbecusan mereka dalam mengurusi satu kriminal saja. Bahkan Konoha juga mendapat tekanan dari dewan yang berada di Negara api. Jika ini terus berlanjut Hubungan politik bisa menjadi kacau.

Minato saat ini hanya bisa tertunduk lesu di kursi Hokage miliknya. Begitu banyak masalah yang menderu dirinya hingga ia sangat kelelahan saat ini. Isi otaknya saat ini begitu sakit memikirkan satu masalah terbesar yang dihadapinya ini, siapa lagi kalau anak bungsunya… Naruto. Kegagalannya dalam misi tempo waktu memberinya sedikit tekanan batin yang cukup besar. Dirinya saat ini bahkan belum menemukan cara bagaimana menghilangkan kutukan yang menghinggapi anak bungsunya itu. Ia sudah mencari tentang segala cara yang ia ketahui untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Sejauh yang ia ketahui tak ada Ninjutsu di dunia ini yang bisa melepaskan kutukan. Pasalnya, kutukan itu sendiri bukanlah sebuah Ninjutsu. Itu semua adalah hal yang berada diluar nalar manusia.

Kushina sendiri nampaknya mempunyai masalah yang serupa dengan Minato. Ia terlihat sering melamun sendiri dikala-kala aktifitasnya, entah itu saat memasak, membersihkan rumah bahkan saat mereka makan bersama. Bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar jika Kushina seperti itu. Rasa bersalah dirinya akan Naruto yang menjadi seperti itu. Disinilah dia, bersandar disebuah kursi yang empuk dengan kepala menengadah keatas. Terlihat sorot matanya yang kosong tanpa ada keinginan untuk hidup. Beberapa kenangan pahit mulai terulang kembali, layaknya kaset rusak yang berputar didalam kepalanya. Mengingat kembali itu semua, tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari iris Violet miliknya.

Naruko sendiri, tidak seperti Minato dan Kushina yang begitu tertekan. Saat ini dirinya tengah fokus berlatih untuk mengasah kembali teknik bertarung miliknya. Saat bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Naruto, ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak begitu berkutik menghadapi teknik pedang milik Naruto. Karena alasan itulah saat ini ia mulai berlatih agar bisa menggunakan teknik pedang yang hebat. Berbekal pengalaman bertarung serta bimbingan dari seorang master Kenjutsu Konoha, Hayate. Naruko mungkin hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk belajar mengenai Kenjutsu serta menguasai teknik pedang yang bisa pelajari nanti.

Terbayang didalam pikirannya ketika ia melihat Naruto yang kala itu tengah berlatih seorang diri. Berlatih seorang diri, menciptakan teknik seorang diri dan kemudian menguasai teknik pedang miliknya hingga menjadi sempurna. Ada satu ucapan dari Naruto yang pernah diucapkan padanya waktu itu. "Nee-sama kau itu begitu kuat, berbeda denganku yang tak bisa apa-apa. Karena aku ini lemah aku tak bisa berbuat banyak seperti dirimu". Itulah ucapan yang terus terukir dibenak Naruko. Mengingat itu kembali Naruko ingin menyangkal perkataan adiknya itu.

' _Kau itu bukanlah orang lemah, bukanlah seseorang yang tak bisa apa-apa. Malahan kau itu begitu kuat, bahkan melebihi diriku. Kerja kerasmu itu telah membuktikan bahwa kau itu bukanlah orang yang lemah, Naruto. Kau berkata padaku bahwa aku ini begitu kuat dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Tapi sekarang kau itu sudah melebihi diriku. Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha dan menghilangkan Kutukanmu itu… Naruto'_

Sedikit tentang adiknya yang Naruko ketahui dari Hayate. Ia berkata pada Naruko bahwa ada salah satu teknik yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada dirinya dan Yugao, ketika dia bertarung disaat kejadian itu. Saking hebat dan indahnya teknik tersebut, Hayate dan Yugao sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi. Teknik pedang dimana Naruto saat itu membuat 6 tebasan dalam satu kali nafas. Pertama ia membuat kuda-kuda yang sangat tenang dan anggun, namun memiliki konsentrasi yang sangat besar. Sampai ia melaju dengan cepat kearah musuh dan langsung membuat 6 tebasan tersebut. Hayate dan Yugao saat itu beruntung, karena Naruto tak menyerang bagian vital tubuh mereka.

Entah kenapa membayangkan teknik pedang milik Naruto, sulit sekali untuk terbayang. 6 tebasan dalam satu kali nafas, harus secepat apa agar bisa tercipta. Jika saja Naruto tak terkena kutukan itu, mungkin dirinya saat ini sudah menjadi master termuda dalam bidang Kenjutsu di Konoha. Dan mungkin ia bisa belajar pada Naruto sebari mendekatkan dirinya untuk lebih dekat. Sungguh khayalan yang indah.

…

…

…

Konoha saat ini sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menangkap Naruto, yang diketahui sudah menjadi buronan seluruh desa ninja. Setelah mendapat desakan dari para pemimpin desa Shinobi, Konoha akhirnya mengambil langkah tegas akan Naruto. Dimana mereka akan menangkap Naruto secara hidup-hidup atau langsung melakukan eksekusi ditempat saat itu juga.

Tak tanggung-tanggung. Demi keberhasilan misi kali ini seluruh tim dari angkatan Shinobi Naruko dikerahkan demi keberhasilan akan misi kali ini. Tak lupa beberapa Shinobi beserta pasukan ANBU yang turut serta ikut dalam misi menangkap Naruto. Saat ini Naruto sudah menjadi buronan Class-S yang sangat berbahaya.

Naruko dalam 3 minggu ini merasa dilema, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat mendengar misi tingkat S yang akan segera dilaksankan, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Naruto. Menangkapnya secara hidup-hidup nampaknya sedikit sulit. Pilihan terakhir, langsung eksekusi dirinya ditempat. Tentu saja ia tak bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu pada adiknya. Bahkan ketika posisi itu diserahkan pada orang lain pun, ia enggan melihat adiknya terbunuh.

Saat ini dirinya hanya bisa merenung. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti. Kejahatan Naruto bisa dibilang sudah tak bisa dimaafkan. Terhitung untuk saat ini korban sudah lebih dari 400 orang yang tewas ditangannya. Karena alasan itulah mungkin pihak desa lebih memilih untuk segera mengeksekusi Naruto ditempat, tak perlu susah payah untuk membawa dirinya kembali ke Konoha.

Entah kenapa memikirkan ini semua, Naruko mendapat pandangan saat adiknya masih kecil. Saat itu ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari jauh. Kebanyakan ia hanya melihat Naruto ketika sedang berlatih saja. Entah itu berlatih teknik dasar Shinobi atau bahkan berlatih Kenjutsu seorang diri. Pernah terpikir untuk mengajak Naruto berlatih bersama, namun itu tak pernah terjadi. Saat dirinya mencoba mendekati Naruto saat itu, selalu saja Naruto langsung meranjak pergi ketika ia mendekatinya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang ia katakan padanya waktu itu. Kehadirannya mungkin adalah pengganggu latihan baginya. Sikapnya yang dingin itu sudah terlihat disaat ia masih kecil.

Memikirkan Naruto kecil dengan Naruto sekarang, mungkin sudah jauh berbeda. Saat ini sikapnya lebih dingin dan terkesan tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Entah itu karena kutukannya atau mungkin karena perlakuan ayah dan ibunya dulu saat kecil. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat ini korban ditangan Naruto sudah sangat banyak. Jika ini terus terjadi korban-korban lainnya akan terus berjatuhan.

Mungkin memang hanya ada satu pilihan untuk Naruto. Saat ini ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah Katana dari kuil di Negara Api. Katana ini bukanlah Katana biasa, melainkan sebuah Katana suci yang konon bisa menghentikan Naruto. Para pendeta dari kuil Konoha berpendapat kalau Naruto ini sudah dirasuki oleh mahluk jahat. Karena sudah terlalu lama, mungkin mahluk itu sudah mengambil alih sebagian tubuh Naruto. Karena itulah pedang ini sekarang berada ditangannya. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya. Dengan sangat berat hati… ia akan mengambil peran itu

…

 **Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

…

Sudah saatnya, Konoha bertindak untuk menangkap Naruto atau membunuhnya. Misi yang direncanakan tempo lalu, kini sudah terlaksana. Seperti yang direncanakan, pasukan kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung. Semua Shinobi terhebat dikerahkan untuk menghentikan Naruto dengan segala cara. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Hokage keempatlah yang kembali memimpin misi ini.

Terlihat disana, Bagaimana Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga bertarung menghadapi para Jounin Konoha serta pasukan ANBU yang gencar melawannya. Tentu saja ia masih bisa mengimbangi lawan yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini. Serangan dan tangkisan turut mewarnai setiap pertarungan tersebut. Terhitung dari 20 orang yang melawannya kini hanya tersisa 4 orang. 3 orang ANBU langsung melaju kearahnya dengan serangan mereka masing-masing. Dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindari setiap serangan, tak lupa memberikan sayatan dalam pada 3 orang itu. Dan dengan mudahnya ketiga ANBU itu sudah meregang nyawa.

Hanya tersisa satu lawan lagi, terlihat ia sangat ragu untuk melaju melawan Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto merasa bosan menunggu musuh itu untuk datang kehadapanya. Ia memutuskan langsung saja menghadapinya. Dengan kecepatan miliknya ia dengan cepat langsung berada dihadapan orang itu. Ia hanya bisa terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto. Ia hanya bisa merelakan bagian pertutnya dihantam oleh gagang Katana milik Naruto. Belum selesai sampai disitu Naruto langsung memberikan tendangan hingga terpental cukup jauh keangkasa. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung mengeratkan pegangan pedangnya dan memberikan musuh satu ini kematian yang sangat mengerikan.

 **Jrassshhh!.**

 **Jrassshhh!**

 **Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh! Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!** **Jrassshhh!**

 **Cratttsss!.**

Terkejut.

Hanya itulah satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan wajah semua orang saat melihat pria tak beruntung itu mati dengan mengenaskan. Naruto dengan kecepatan mengayunkan pedangnnya, menyayat salah satu Shinobi tersebut hingga menjadi gumpalan darah. Saking cepatnya Naruto menebas, Shinobi itu terpotong-potong menjadi potongan yang sangat kecil. Sisa darah tersebut juga mengenai bagian kepala milik Naruto. Terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang terlihat lebih menakutkan dengan tambahan darah yang mengalir melalui wajah miliknya. Mata Shaphire berpupil vertikal miliknya menambah aksen menakutkan pada dirinya. Yah seperti monsters penghisap darah yang sering ada didalam dongeng.

Naruto lekas membersihkan Katananya yang berlmururan darah ke sembarang arah. Tak lama ia memasukan kembali Katana miliknya itu kedalam sarungnya. Saat ini ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda awal dirinya akan bertarung. Tatapannya dengan tajam melihat seluruh pasukan Shinobi yang ada didepannya. Merasakan ada bahaya Naruko dan semuanya memasang sikap bertarung mereka sebari mengantisipasi serangan apa yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto. Dengan kecepatan luar biasanya Naruto kembali menerjang kearah depan mereka sebari mengeluarkan teknik Kenjutusny miliknya

 **Hiken: Hyaku Goroshi!"**

Semua orang hanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepan mereka. Saat ini mereka berada didalam Kondisi yang sangat sulit dijelaskan. Pasalnya, didepan mereka saat ini terlihat banyak, tidak banyak sekali tebasan dengan jangkauan yang lebar. Melebarkan mata dengan shok, seolah mustahil untuk menghindar. Bahkan terlihat beberapa Shinobi yang ada didepan mereka sudah terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian. Apakah ini akhir mereka?!. Akhir mereka untuk mati ditangan Namikaze Naruto.

Tapi untunglah keajaiban masih memberkati mereka. Disaat sayatan itu akan mengenai mereka, sosok mahluk astral berwarna merah langsung muncul diantara mereka. Dengan pedang dari mahluk astral tersebut, ia tebaskan sampai semua serangan Naruto terpatahkan. Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut, dan harus merelakan dirinya ikut terkena efek tebasan dari mahluk astral berwarna merah. Untunglah dia ada disini, Uchiha Itachi dengan mahluk astral miliknya, yang sudah melindungi semua orang dengan mahluk astralnya.

"Untunglah masih sempat". Ucapnya.

Naruko bersyukur mereka masih hidup berkat bantuan dari Uchiha Itachi. Mengalihkan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang tersungkur mundur akibat tebasan pedang dari mahluk astral Itachi. Tentu saja itu tak akan cukup untuk menghentikannya. Hanya ada satu cara yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan Naruto, yaitu dengan pedang yang ia genggam saat ini. Sudah saatnya ia mengambil keputusan.

"Semuanya mundurlah!. Kali ini biarkan aku yang akan melawannya seorang diri".

Naruko dengan keputusannya langsung maju seorang diri untuk melawan Naruto. Tentu saja banyak sekali penolakan yang bisa ia dengar dari teman-temannya beserta keluarganya. Namun sesaat mereka semua melihat tatapan Naruko yang berbeda, mereka akhirnya menyetujui keputusannya itu.

Mencoba bangkit dari hempasan pedang mahluk astral tadi. Ia tak menyangka kalau serangan terkuatnya dapat dipatahkan begitu mudah, walau dengan mahluk tersebut. Melihat kearah depannya, Naruto bisa melihat sang kakak yang sudah berada didepannya dengan sebuah Katana yang sudah terhunus kearahnya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menghadapimu seorang diri, Naruto. Bersiaplah, kau pasti akan kukalahkan".

Pedang. Sejak kapan sang kakak mulai bertarung menggunakan Katana yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Dari kuda-kuda itu, Naruto bisa tahu kalau hanyalah gaya bertarung umum yang sering biasa digunakan. Tapi dari konsentrasi yang ia pancarkan, entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau ia harus waspada dengan sang Kakak.

"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu. Saa majulah".

Dengan kuda-kuda yang sama seperti sang kakak, Naruto menerima tantangan dari Naruko. Bisa terlihat raut mata keseriusan mereka berdua yang terpancar. Belum ada yang memulai serangan. Mereka berdua masih menunggu satu sama lain untuk menyerang. Hingga akhirnya…

Shiuuttt!.

Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan mata miliknya.

Ia tak menyangka kalau sang kakak bisa bergerak secepat ini. Saat ini Naruko sudah berada tepat didepan wajah miliknya. Tinggal menunggu Katana miliknya untuk menebas tubuh Naruto.

Trannkkk!

Walau begitu Naruto masih bisa menahan serangan sang Kakak yang akan menebasnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Warna biru Shapire yang sama namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Tak kusangka, hanya dalam waktu 3 minggu Nee-sama sudah bisa menguasai Kenjutsu. Nee-sama memang hebat".

Setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto langsung melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Naruko. Namun sayangnya sang kakak tak berniat untuk melepaskan sang adik begitu saja. Ia kembali melayangkan serangan miliknya pada Naruto, walau Naruto bisa menghindari itu semua. Jual beli tebasan satu sama lain, hingga menimbulkan percikan api saat kedua Katana tersebut saling beradu. Bahkan pertarungan kali ini sulit untuk dilihat oleh mata biasa. Naruko dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto dalam mengayunkan Katana miliknya. Jika dari jauh yang terlihat mungkin hanya sekelebat bayangan dengan percikan api kecil. Mereka yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyerahkan Naruto kepada Naruko. Ketika Naruko memperlihatkan keseriusannya untuk menghadapi Naruto satu lawan satu, mereka hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Saat ini mereka hanya bisa percaya pada Naruko untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

Sayat menyayat masih terus terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah, keduanya berusaha untuk mengenai serangan mereka satu sama lain. Terlihat beberapa sayatan yang cukup dalam menghiasi tubuh mereka berdua. Tampaknya ada beberapa serangan yang mengenai satu sama lain. Khusus untuk Naruto, ia merasakan ada suatu hal yang berbeda dari dirinya. Luka yang dialami oleh Katana milik Naruko… terasa lebih sakit. Walau dirinya tahu hanya akan ada satu pemenang disini.

 **Skip!**

Pertarungan mereka berdua bisa dikatakan sangat menegangkan. Tempat mereka bertarung saat ini sudah penuh oleh sayatan pedang. Mengingat pengalaman Kenjutsu Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari Naruko, membuat Naruto yang lebih mendominasi serangan. Hingga akhirnya, dengan nafas yang memburu, saat ini mereka berada didepan satu sama lain. Katana mereka masih tergenggam dengan erat, belumlah menyerah untuk bertarung.

Kondisi mereka berdua saat ini bisa dibilang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Luka sayatan yang berada disetiap inchi tubuh mereka, serta kondisi mereka berdua yang sudah kelelahan. Terlihat luka sayatan itu masih mengeluarkan darah segar, baik Naruto maupun Naruko. Dengan sisa tenaga mereka, Naruto mencoba untuk mengeluarkan serangan terakhirnya agar bisa mengalahkan sang kakak. Tentu saja sang kakak yang mengetahui ini adalah serangan terakhir juga mempersiapkan serangan miliknya. Dilihat dari kuda-kuda Naruto, nampaknya ia akan menggunakan teknik Tsubame Gaeshi.

Mereka yang melihat itu semua bisa merasakan konsentrasi yang besar dari mereka berdua. Ini adalah saat-saat penentuan, dimana hanya ada satu pemenang. Entah itu Naruto atau Naruko yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Mereka belung beranjak satu sama lain, masih tetap menunjukkan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. Namun, disaat satu dauh terjatuh dari langit, saat itu mereka mulai melancarkan serangan mereka.

" **Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!".** Teriak Naruto dengan lantang meneriakkan nama Kenjutsunya.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hayate, Naruko saat ini bisa melihat 6 sayatan yang langsung tercipta dari serangan Naruto. Saat ini ia merasa sangat putus asa, melihat teknik Naruto ini yang begitu hebat. Ia merasa tak akan bisa menghindari Kenjutsu miliknya ini. Namun entah kenapa, instingnya mengatakan ada satu celah yang ia lihat dari teknik Kenjutsunya.

Jrassshhh!

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika mereka berdua menyerang satu sama lain. Masih belum bergeming dari posisinya, mereka berdua masih terdiam satu sama lain. Teman-teman Naruko yang melihat itu semua tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seolah diri mereka membeku dalam waktu. Namun tak lama waktu seakan mulai berptar, tak kala sebuah benda jatuh menyadarkan mereka. Terlihatlah sekarang, Naruto saat ini dengan kondisinya yang tak terduga. Bekas sayatan yang sangat lebar melintang di daerah dada, serta darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan untuk benda jatuh itu, yang tak lain… adalah tangan Naruto beserta Katana miliknnya yang sudah patah.

"… Ught….. Ohokkkkk… Ghhhh….".

Dengan rasa sakit yang teramat dibagian dada, serta tangan yang putus. Sebisa mungkin dirinya menahan rasa sakit tersebut, tetap saja tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong saat ini. Darah yang keluar dari mulutnya itu, membuktikan kalau luka yang dialami Naruto sangatlah dalam.

"Nee-sama…. Arigatou. Sudah mau menghapuskan kutukanku…. yang sudah lama membelengguku".

Dengan begitu Namikaze Naruto perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Naruto tahu ini akan terjadi. Sesaat mereka bertarung, Naruto sudah merasakan keanehan ketika Katana milik Naruko menebas tubuhnya. Entah kenapa luka yang dihasilkan oleh pedang itu tidak mengalami penyembuhan. Akhirnya ia sadar, Katana milik Naruko adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghapuskan kutukannya.

Greppp!

Sesaat Naruto akan menimpa tanah, sebuah tangan sudah menahannya. Dengan kesadarannya yang tersisa, Naruto bisa melihat sang kakak yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Melihat itu, Naruto paksakan untuk tersenyum tulus, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Nee-sama, maafkan aku. Sudah membuatmu mengalami semua ini".

"Tak apa. Sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak bicara, sudah saatnya kau untuk pulang, Naruto".

"Pulang? Entahlah, aku ragu akan hal itu. Dengan semua perbuatanku ini serta luka yang kualami ini, entah kenapa itu mustahil. Tapi, aku tidak menyesali semua itu. Malah, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Nee-sama… karena kau bisa menghilangkan kutukanku ini".

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Shapire milik Naruko. Tak kuasa melihat sang adik yang saat ini tengah dalam keadaan yang sekarat. Ia tak bisa menahan semua kesedihannya ini. Semua hal yang diinginkan Naruto, kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini ditangannya. Ia hanya bingung, bingung dengan keadaan dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa. Hingga ia akhirnya memilih untuk seperti ini dan berakhir ditangnnya.

"Cukup… Naruto. Hiks!. Cukup jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Bantuan pasti akan menyelamatkanmu".

Wajah putih milik Naruto bisa merasakan air mata sang kakak menetes menuju wajahnya. Disaat seperti ini, entah kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman. Pelukan hangat dari seorang kakak yang dengan tulus mencintaimu. Naruto bersyukur, Kakaknya mau melakukan hal ini padanya. Ia tak tahu kapan, tapi dirinya sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, sepertinya mereka adalah teman-teman Naruto. Dengan pandangan buramnya, tak terasa ayah dan ibunya sudah berada disisinya. Ia bisa melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya itu, yang perlahan mulai menangis seperti Naruko. Aneh. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sangat bergetar. Apa ini… yang disebut dengan kasih sayang.

Perlahan dengan pasti, tangan kiri Naruto dengan bergetar terangkat, menuju wajah sang kakak. Naruko hanya terdiam saat sang adik mengelus wajah putih miliknya. Naruto dengan cekatan mulai menghapus air mata milik Naruko.

"Nee-sama… tolong jangan menangis. Aku saat ini sangat bahagia, bisa melihat kalian semua peduli padaku, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama juga. Nee-sama… terima kasih sudah mau menjadi kakaku. Seperti yang kuketahui… kau itu begitu kuat… Nee-sama".

Naruko tak kuasa untuk mendengar kata-kata sang adik saat ini. Dilihat kembali wajah sang adik, Naruko tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya tak kala mata Shapire biru milik Naruto, meneteskan air mata. Tapi, tak lama tangan yang menyentuh pipi putihnya, kehilangan tenaganya.

"Naruto!. Naruto!. Ada apa denganmu, kumohon jawablah aku!".

Naruko dengan sekeras mungkin mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto. Terlihat mata biru miliknya ini sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Tak diragukan lagi… Namikaze Naruto… sudah tewas.

"Naruto…

"Narutooo…

…

…

…

…

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO….

…

 **Blood : The Begining of The Dark**

…

END

* * *

…..

….

…

..

.

 **Epilog**

Menuju suatu tempat, dimana tempat ini tak bisa dibilang indah. Suasana sekeliling tempat ini bahkan lebih tepat untuk disebut, suram. Awan gelap pekat yang menutupi langit. Sebuah jalan setapak yang gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh pagoda. Disebuah teras batu, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri, dengan 2 orang yang berada disekitarnya. Karena penerangan yang kurang wajah mereka tak terlalu terlihat.

"Sepertinya kita kali ini kedatangan pendatang baru. Khu khu khu. Aku tak mengira ini akan terjadi". Ucap salah dari mereka dengan tawa khasnya.

"Apa ini tak apa, menerima dia untuk berada disini". Ucap sosok yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya tentu. Lagipula ini adalah keputusan dia untuk membiarkannya berada disini. Kita tak bisa menolaknya".

Perlahan dengan pasti, pemuda yang terbaring itu mulai siuman. Ia dengan perlahan mencoba untuk membukakan matanyua. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah gelapnya langit malam.

"Ini… dimana…". Ucapnya.

"Ara. Sepertinya kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu".

Pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh salah satu sosok yang ada disana. Ia saat ini sedang bingung dengan keadaannya. Ia hanya mempunyai satu pertanyaan didalam benaknya. Ini dimana.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat bingung dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Tapi biarlah aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sebelum itu, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku".

Dengan pandangan bingung, pemuda itu mendelik untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara padanya.

"Namaku adalah….

….

…

..

.

DONE

* * *

Wih tak terasa fic oneshot pertama saya sudah selesai. Awalnya ingin dibuat menjadi twoshot karena kepanjangan, tapi tanggunglah inginnya sih jadi fic oneshot. Ini pertama kalinya author menulis sampai 35 halaman di ms word dengan jumlah kata sebanyak 13K. Hmm rekor untuk saya.

Untuk fic lainnya entah kenapa author lagi-lagi terkena WB aka buntu di tengah jalan. Untuk mengembalikan minat saya menulis kembali serta mendapat inspirasi, saya coba untuk membuat beberapa fic oneshot atau tidak mungkin fic sebanyak 3 atau 5 chap saja.

Untuk yang menunggu update 3 cerita milik author yang lainnya, saya hanya bisa mohon maaf sebesar- besarnya. Author tidak tahu kapan author akan kembali mengupdate 3 cerita itu. Dikompi saya juga sudah tertulis paling tidak 2 atau 3K tentang ketiga fic itu. Untuk kedepannya, author juga tak tahu. Apa melanjutkan fic yang sudah bulukan itu atau kembali membuat fic oneshot lainnya.

Terlebih fic terinspirasi ketika saya menonton anime Blood-c tentang si vampire Kisaragi saya. Awalnya author mencoba untuk kembali menggabungkan kedua anime tersebut menjadi satu fic. Tapi setelah dilihat lagi alur ceritanya, sepertinya akan sulit. Karena itu saya buat Naruto disini menjadi vampire. Terlebih di episode 12 nya, sungguh Gore bangetz.

Penjelasan untuk teknik yang digunakan Naruto.

 **Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi** : teknik ini saya ambil dari salah satu chara di anime Fate Stay Night UBW, Assassins. Jika yang sudah menonton animenya pasti tahu tekniknya. Tapi disini auhor ubah menjadi lebih banyak dalam mengeluarkan sayatannya.

 **Hiken: Muko Kiri:** saya ambil ini dari teknik di game DMC3 SE dari chara Vergil aka Judgement Cut. Jika digame Vergil membuat bulatan dengan 2 sayatan, disini Naruto menggandakannya menjadi 3 sayatan.

 **Rai Shunshin no Jutsu:** sama seperti teknik Shunshin pada umumnya, hanya saja yang membuatnya berbeda disini Naruto diselimuti oleh petir warna kuning.

 **Hiken: Hyaku Goroshi:** ini murni buatan author. Bisa dibilang ini teknik pedang terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Teknik pedang ini digunakan oleh Naruto untuk menyerang Naruko dkk. Namun dengan mudahnya teknik ini dihalau oleh tebasan pedang dari Susano'o milik Itachi.

Hanya itu yang ingin author sampaikan dan semoga author tidak lelet lagi dalam melanjutkan kembali fic-ficnya.

Jaa ne.


End file.
